


Can I Call You Lin?

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian Wars, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: "Hey, 'Salin," Mission said, "or, Lin, can I call you Lin?"Ahsalin gave her a withering look. "No."a spiritual predecessor to the above scene fromMission Impossible-To-Live-With





	Can I Call You Lin?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Impossible-To-Live-With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514408) by [violasarecool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool). 



It was early morning, and the square was full of people—some admittedly just passing through, but many skirting clumps of Jedi with eager looks, here to hear from the Jedi at the forefront of the move to take the fight to the Mandalorians. Ahsalin stood a little ways off, watching as Alek spoke to some of them, smiling and making easy remarks in a way that never came so naturally to ver. But then, that was half of what made him such a good second-in-command.

As ve watched, Alek gestured at a boy who must have been in his late teens, waving him over toward Ahsalin. "Hey, Lin," Alek called, and Ahsalin frowned. "I've got someone who wants to meet you."

The boy stopped in front of ver, grinning widely. "I've heard so much about you, your talks are legendary. When I heard you were going to be here I knew I just had to meet you in person. It's an honour to meet you, Lin."

 _Lin._ Ahsalin's eyes flicked to Alek, whose expression was the visual equivalent of a resigned sigh. The next moment, she had the unfortunate boy by the collar, dragging him down until their faces were inches apart. "Hey," ve said pleasantly, as he tried to squirm out of her grasp, "don't fuckin call me that."

"I... I'm sorry," he stammered, "I thought... he..." He looked between her and Alek with wide eyes.

Ahsalin's mouth tightened. _Dammit, Alek._ "When you've got half the skills Squint has, you can call me whatever you like," Ahsalin said, shooting Alek a glare. "Until then, it's Ahsalin. Understood?"

"Yes, Ahsalin, sorry, Ahsalin," the boy said quickly. Ahsalin let go of his collar, and he stumbled back, then turned and half-walked, half-ran back toward another group of Jedi.

Alek drifted over to stand beside Ahsalin. "If you talk to all of them like that, they're going to stop coming back," he commented.

Ahsalin rolled zir eyes. "They could stand to learn a little discipline. You know half of these kids only want to join up because they think the war looks _exciting?"_

"Are they wrong, Lin?" Alek said with a grin.

Ahsalin made a noise of amusement. "And you need to stop calling me that in front of the new recruits."

"Oh, so you can call me Squint, but _Lin's_ off limits?"

"You _introduce_ yourself as Squint," Ahsalin said with a pointed look.

Alek shrugged. "True." They walked in silence for a moment, idle chatter drifting around them. "Can I really call you anything I like?"

" _Hell_ no."

He chuckled. "Oh, well. Thought I'd ask."


End file.
